my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
American Voice Actors/Hikaru Nara (sung by Group)
Lyrics *'Alexis Tipton': The sound of the rain will fill the air, the colours will burst into my view, as this rainbow shines for me and you. *'Crispin Freeman': That was the day I always knew, I'm in love with you. *'Tom Kenny': In your eyes, I can see the sky. *'Michelle Ruff': I'll cast another magic spell. *'Christine Marie Cabanos': So, all our memories will never fade away. *'Kate Higgins and Morgan Garett': Because I can feel you're here in my heart, this is just the start. *'Morgan Garett, Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Christine Marie Cabanos, and Crispin Freeman': I always knew that it has to be you, now that I see I believe, so, if we try the darkness will shine, and light up the stars in the sky, all of the tears that they all disappear, as long as you're here by my side, no need to hide your smile in the night, so we can be one with the light. *'Kate Higgins': Even the light will say hello, even the morning seems to glow, while I'm dreaming dreams of me and you. *'Michelle Ruff': All of the pain fades from my view if I stay beside you. *'Morgan Garett': Because when you're here that they all disappear. *'Tom Kenny': I know there is still so much to say. *'Christine Marie Cabanos': Like a melody that never fades away. *'Crispin Freeman and Alexis Tipton': Because I can hear your voice in my heart, this is just the start. *'Morgan Garett, Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Christine Marie Cabanos, and Crispin Freeman': I always knew that it has to be you, with every smile, I believe, through all the tears, I'm sure we can shine, light up the stars in the sky, tell me you know, I'll never let go, as long as you're here by side, all of our wishes will shine in the night, tomorrow, they'll shine in the light. *'Kate Higgins and Michelle Ruff': You're the light that leads me here, but I always knew that it was you. *'Alexis Tipton': I can feel you calling out and telling me to run. *'Morgan Garett': When you're here with me, I can see our futures will meet. *'Morgan Garett, Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Christone Marie Cabanos, and Crispin Freeman': So now it's the time, here and now, this is where we shine. *'Christine Marie Cabanos': I always knew that it has to be you, now that I see I believe. *'Kate Higgins, Christine Marie Cabanos, and Michelle Ruff': Even the night will fade from the sight. *'Morgan Garett, Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Christine Marie Cabanos, and Crispin Freeman': I always knew that it has to be you, now that I see I believe, so, if we try the darkness will shine, and light up the stars in the sky, all of the tears they all disappear, as long as you're here by my side, no need to hide your smile in the night, so, we can be one with the light. *'Alexis Tipton and Kate Higgins': Is this answer just just a game that's calling my name, could it be fate?, I'll wait. *'Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, and Christine Marie Cabanos': On this road that's calling to me, there's the light that I see. *'Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, and Christine Marie Cabanos': All these dreams and hopes tonight I'll never let go, but even so. *'Morgan Garett, Tom Kenny, Alexis Tipton, Kate Higgins, Michelle Ruff, Christine Marie Cabanos, and Crispin Freeman': I know we can make the darkness shine and be finally one with the light.